


First Time

by Megane



Category: Free!
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Rei-chan. You're surprisingly cute, you know~"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

       “Hey, Rei-chan. You look so cute like that.”

Rei blinked blearily down at the blond, who just reached up and cupped his face. Nagisa laughed breathlessly before sucking in a moan. His back arched, and the butterfly swimmer blushed harder.

       “Y-you...”  
       “Hn, hm? Me?” Nagisa curled his fingers in the wispy blue locks as another hard jolt of pleasure rode up his spine. “H-hey, Rei-chan.”  
       “H-huh?”  
       “W-wait a moment.”

Nervously, Rei paused in his thrusting, panting softly. He was so close, and it took a lot of willpower for him to stop. He swallowed thickly, waiting for the blond to say something. For a few moments, Nagisa took a few deep breaths and lowered his hands down to Rei's chest. The blue-haired male blinked when the blond silently moved their bodies. Soon, Rei felt the bed against his back, and Nagisa straddled him. He rolled his hips, causing the taller male to moan. Without warning, Nagisa started to move his hips. 

       “O-oi,” Rei stammered, hands nervously moving to Nagisa's hips.  
       The blond made a curious noise, staring down at his partner with barely opened eyes.  
        “A-are you... Ah!” Rei clenched his fingers against the blond's hips. “Are you sure that...”

He couldn't speak. It was so hard for him to focus. The blond was bouncing on his cock so wonderfully, and Rei, poor guy, was moaning underneath him. Nagisa shifted his movements, rocking his hips wantonly over Rei as he leaned down.

       “I didn't think you'd be this cute... Rei-chan,” the smaller commented, hands running up from Rei's chest to his cheeks.

In a fit of embarrassment, Rei threw an arm over his eyes, and Nagisa breathlessly giggled. The next few moments were filled with wordless moaning and the broken mutterings of each other's names. Nagisa pressed his forehead into Rei's shoulder as he came. The blue-haired felt a slight bit of disappointment. He wanted one last kiss as he crossed the edge; the disappointment faded as his orgasm crashed over him and swept away his mind.

When they finally laid together, resting breathlessly side by side, Nagisa turned to Rei and rested his chin on the taller male's chest. 

       “Hey, what were you trying to say just then?” he asked sweetly, magenta eyes curious.  
        “Oh, ah...” The warmth in Rei's cheeks returned. He turned his head away, unable to make eye contact. “I was just wondering... if that was your first time with anyone before.”  
       “Yeah! Rei-chan was my first erotic encounter!”  
       “Don't say it like that!”

Nagisa laughed and tipped his head slightly. 

       “Why did you ask?”  
       “It's just...” Rei squinted, staring off out the window, past the blond's plants and strange, tubular displays. “You were really good, so I was wondering... if there was anyone before me.”  
       Nagisa shook his head. “No. Just you.”  
       “Then how—”  
       “I'm just going with what feels right; I've only had my fantasies to rely on before.” Nagisa brought his head to the side again; this time, his cheek rested on Rei's chest. “And now I have you, Rei-chan.”

That was enough to colour the blue-haired swimmer's face almost completely red. He turned away suddenly, grabbing the covers as he quickly sat up.

       “I'm going to shower!” he announced hastily.  
       Nagisa sat up as well. “Rei~! Wait!” He paused and then shouted, “Should I join you?”  
       “Most definitely not!” was his reply as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Nagisa sighed and flopped onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling before rolling over and grabbing his phone out of the bag underneath his end table.

       ← _hey mako-chan guess what i did?_  
       ← _or should I say 'who'? ;)_  
       → _huh?! why are you telling me?!_  
       ← _lol_  
       ← _he's really cute i wish you could see_  
       → _NAGISA._  
       ← _LOL_


End file.
